Je rêve, tu rêves
by Cheminettefelicis80
Summary: Quand un rêve peut tout faire basculer
1. Chapter 1

Bonjour (ou bonsoir!)  
Alors en réalité, j'ai écris cette Dramione à cause (ou grâce) à une amie (Cloé si tu passes par là, bisouille mon petit blaireau!). C'était au départ un bac blanc Français que j'ai réécrit par la suite.  
Bref, les personnages ne sont évidemment pas de moi (malheureusement!) et j'ai conscience que ce n'est pas de la grande littérature ! J'ai même peur que cela soit légèrement (énormément) ridicule.  
Dans tous les cas, je vous souhaite une bonne lecture en espérant que cela va vous plaire.

- CheminetteFelicis80 -

* * *

Elle marchait la tête baissée d'un pas rapide dans les rues de Londres. Elle repensait à ce que ses parents lui avaient dit lors de sa visite quotidienne. Elle fut sortie de ses pensées lorsque sa tête heurta quelque chose de ferme. Le choc fut tellement violent et inattendu qu'elle se retrouva à terre. Elle leva lentement la tête et aperçu un homme. Son visage lui était familier. Il était très grand, un mètre quatre-vingt-quinze. Son visage était si beau, ses traits étaient fins et doux, mais à la fois strict, ils étaient très difficiles à cerner. Sa peau était d'une pâleur extrême et cela contrasta parfaitement avec la couleur de ses yeux, un bleu déconcertant. On aurait dit l'océan un jour de tempête. Il avait les cheveux assez longs d'un blond presque blanc qu'il avait soigneusement coiffé. Son sourire était chaleureux et amical. Il était si élégant qu'elle en était ébahie, il portait un costume noir et tenait dans sa main un bouquet de fleurs, des pivoines rose et blanche. C'était les fleurs préférées de sa mère, qui malheureusement n'avait pas survécu à la guerre, tous les jours, il se rendait sur la tombe de celle qui lui avait donné la vie. Il lui tendit une main qu'elle accepta volontiers, il l'aida à se relever et elle lui sourit timidement. L'homme ne lâcha pas immédiatement leur l'étreinte, et les joues de la jeune femme devinrent pourpres. Le jeune homme la regardait intensément, le temps semblait s'être arrêté, plus rien n'avait d'importance autour d'eux. La jeune femme avait un visage angélique, son sourire était radieux : il devait éblouir le monde. L'homme avait le souffle coupé, elle était si jolie. Ses yeux étaient de la couleur du bronze, il était chaud, remplis de tendresse, tout y était rassurant. Il fut attendri par la teinte que les joues de la jeune femme avait pris sous son regard insistant. Il sourit malgré lui. La jeune femme avait les cheveux bruns, et ils tombaient en cascade sur ses épaules nues. Il décida de se présenter, sa voix était aussi douce que du velours. La jeune femme fit de même avec néanmoins une pointe de tendre timidité. Il lui tendit le bouquet de pivoines en lui priant d'accepter cet humble présent, elle rougit une nouvelle fois et le remerciant. Elle lui demanda la raison de ce présent. Il lui expliqua qu'il était tombé sous son charme, et qu'elle était magnifique. Elle n'osait répondre, elle lui souriait donc simplement. Il lui proposa un rendez-vous, le lendemain au cours de l'après-midi, ici, sur leur lieu de rencontre. La demoiselle accepta, un sourire satisfait s'étira sur le visage du jeune homme, puis il déposa un tendre baiser sur la joue de la jeune femme. Le cœur de celle-ci loupa un battement. Il reprit sa route le cœur léger en laissant derrière lui une jeune femme abasourdie par ce qui venait de se passer.

Hermione se réveilla en sursaut, elle était tout en sueur. Il semblerait qu'elle fût en train de rêver. Elle se caressa la joue, ce baiser lui avait semblé si réel. Un bras lourd s'écrasa sur elle, elle tourna la tête vers celui-ci et aperçut son fiancer : Ron Weasley.

_« Par Merlin, j'ai rêvé de Malefoy... Qu'est qu'il m'arrive ce soir. »_

La jeune femme essaya tant bien que mal de se rendormir, elle décida que le lendemain, elle donnerait visite à Luna. Elle était restée très amies après Poudlard, et peut être que Luna aurait une signification rationnelle à ce rêve.

Hermione était plantée devant son armoire enroulée dans sa serviette de bain, elle réfléchissait à comment s'habiller pour aller voir Luna. Elle sentit des bras entourer sa taille, puis des lèvres se poser sur son épaule dénudée. Elle se dégagea de l'emprise de son fiancé et se retourna vers lui et lui fit un sourire poli. Il soupira et sorti de la chambre. Depuis quelque mois maintenant, elle ne lui parlait quasiment jamais. Il l'avait trompé, mais elle avait décidé de lui pardonner même si elle savait que cela allait être difficile. En réalité, elle était restée avec lui par peur du jugement de ses proches. Sa meilleure amie n'était autre que sa future belle-sœur et son meilleur ami était également celui de Ron. Ne parlons pas de sa mère qui n'arrête pas de lui dire que c'est son âme sœur. Malheureusement pour Hermione, elle n'arrivait plus à l'aimer enfin, plus comme un amant. Il était redevenu son ami et rien de plus.

Elle sortit de ses pensées et opta finalement pour un jean simple et un pull en mailles. Puis elle partit directement chez Luna grâce à la poudre de Cheminette. Lorsqu'elle arriva Luna releva la tête de sa tasse de thé, puis elle lui sourit franchement.

_« - Installe toi Hermione, un peu de thé ? Que veux-tu me demander ? »_

_« Je... Comment sais-tu que j'ai quelque chose à te demander ? »_

_« Tu viens tout le temps me voir pour me poser des questions »_ Luna pouffa de rire et fixa la jeune femme de nouveau.

_« Aller, dit moi. »_

_« J'ai fait un rêve... Il semblait si réel, il m'a vraiment troublé. Il était si... Beau. Je rencontrai un homme. Je crois que j'aurais tout donnée pour que cela arrive même si... »_

_« Qui était-ce ? »_ Interrogea Luna rêveuse.

_« Drago Malefoy... »_

_« Tu sais que lorsque que tu rêves de quelqu'un, cela veut dire qu'il pensait à toi avant de s'endormir ? C'est ce que me raconter tous les soirs ma mère. »_

_« Non, cela ne semblait pas être un rêve. Et puis je t'en prie, Drago rêver de moi ? Tu sais, il m'a embrassé sur la joue. Je l'ai ressenti ! C'était comme... Magique ! »_

_« Hermione, tu es une sorcière, tu sais ? »_ Ria Luna, Hermione se joignait à son rire. _« Sans rire, tu devrais peut-être penser à quitter Ron. Ne me regarde pas avec ces gros yeux, je ne suis pas aveugle. Depuis... Tu sais quoi, je vois bien que tu n'as plus de sentiments, je me suis même demander pourquoi tu étais avec lui depuis si longtemps. »_

_« Penses aux conséquences Luna. »_

_« Penses à toi. Tu comptes rester toute ta vie avec lui juste pour les autres ? Tu devrais essayer d'aller voir Drago, tu sais, il est gentil. »_

_« Sortir avec son meilleur ami ne te va pas Luna. »_ Ria Hermione

Hermione passa la journée chez Luna, ça lui faisait du bien de rire et de parler avec simplicité. Elle décida de repartir à pied, cela lui permettrait de réfléchir. Machinalement, elle avançait sans faire attention où elle aillait, puis elle s'arrêta et regarda la demeure devant laquelle elle avait interrompu son chemin. Elle savait très bien que c'était la résidence de Malefoy fils, elle se mordit la lèvre, puis souffla comme pour donner du courage et frappa à la porte. Un grand blond lui ouvrit la porte, Drago fut surprit de la voir ici, mais un sourire satisfait s'étira sur ses lèvres.

_« Granger, que me vaut l'honneur de cette visite ? »_

Hermione ne mordit la lèvre une seconde fois et rougit légèrement.

_« Je... Je ne sais pas ce que je fais ici crois-moi. »_

_« Tu veux entrer ? Ne me regarde pas comme ça, je ne vais pas te manger, tu sais. Aurais-tu quelque chose à me dire ? »_

Elle voyait bien son sourire moqueur, mais elle ne put s'empêcher de penser qu'il savait tout. Il l'invita à s'asseoir puis il lui prépara une bierraubeurre. Il s'assied en face d'elle et lui sourit amicalement.

_« Tu vas rester ici à me regarder dans le blanc des yeux où tu vas te décider à me parler ? »_

_« Cette situation est très étrange, je ne sais même pas pourquoi je suis venu chez toi. En réalité, je le sais, mais c'est complétement ridicule. Par Merlin, j'ai touché le fond. »_

_« Tu peux me le dire tu sais. »_

Hermione s'étouffa avec sa gorgée. Au bout de quelques secondes, elle reprit ses esprits. Après quelques minutes, elle décida de parler.

_« J'ai rêvé de toi. »_

* * *

Je sais, c'est pas génial x) Je me rattraperai peu être par la suite.  
J'espère que cela vous aura plus, même un tout petit peu ^^

- CheminetteFelicis80 -


	2. Chapter 2

Helloooooo ! Je poste le chapitre 2 ! J'espère qu'il va vous plaire !  
Je tiens à remercier _katie1916_ qui m'a écrit ma première review, je t'embrasse et merciii !

Voila, bonne lecture !

-CheminetteFelicis80 -

* * *

_**« Tu peux me le dire tu sais. »**_

_**Hermione s'étouffa avec sa gorgée. Au bout de quelques secondes, elle reprit ses esprits. Après quelques minutes, elle décida de parler. **_

_**« J'ai rêvé de toi. »**_

Drago recracha la Bierraubeure. Il tenta de se redonner contenance face à la jeune femme. Hermione ne put s'empêcher d'étouffer un rire nerveux.

_« Alors quoi, tu ne trouves pas cela normal vu ta beauté légendaaaaaire »_ dit-elle moqueuse en roulant des yeux.

_« Tu m'as pris de court, j'étais en train de m'hydraté ! »_ Hermione ria de nouveau.

Un sourire malin traversa les lèvres du jeune homme, celui-ci se leva et s'avança vers elle. Il se plaça derrière sa chaise et se posa ses mains sur le dossier. Il  
approcha ses lèvres de son oreille et lui souffla :  
_  
« Ma mère m'a toujours dit que les rêves étaient la représentation de nos désirs les plus profonds. »_ Hermione déglutit difficilement, elle regarder face à elle. Elle trouvait  
déjà ça bizarre d'être chez lui, mais cette proximité était presque dérangeante.  
_  
« Et qu'est-ce que je faisais dans ton rêve dit moi ? »_ Ajouta-t-il. Son souffle chaud caressait son oreille, elle ferma les paupières.  
_  
« Tu m'offrais des fleurs, et on se croisait dans la rue par inadvertance. »_  
_  
« C'est tout ? Et tu viens me voir, chez moi juste pour ça ? »_ Dit-il d'un ton moqueur.  
_  
« Oui... Enfin, Luna m'a dit que tu avais changé, je voulais voir ça par moi-même. »_  
_  
« Oh Luna... » Il se rassit en face de la jeune femme._  
_  
« Je ne t'ai pas tout dit, je dois t'avouer quelque chose. »_  
_  
« Oui ? Dis-moi. »_  
_  
« Luna m'a envoyé un hibou pour me raconter ton rêve. Elle m'a dit que tu passerais certainement cette semaine. J'ai reçu le hibou peu avant que tu arrives. »_  
_  
« Mais... Pourquoi à t'elle fait ça ? »_ Demanda-t-elle presque pour elle-même.  
_  
« Ne t'inquiète pas, je n'ai pas fini. J'ai autre chose à t'avouer, en réalité, elle m'en à parler, car je lui ai envoyé un hibou dans la nuit, pour lui dire que... »_  
_  
« Que ? »_  
_  
« Il est probable que j'aie également rêvé de toi. En résumant, on se rencontrait dans la rue, et c'était comme si on se connait pas et puis, je suis tombé sous le charme et je t'ai invité pour un rendez-vous. »_ Il avait la tête haute, essayant certainement de se redonner contenance.

Hermione ne savait pas trop si elle devait le croire ou non.  
_  
« Drago Malefoy me fait part de ses confidences, par Merlin ! »_ Dit-elle sur un ton moqueur, les mains relevées et les yeux vers le ciel.  
_  
« C'est ça, moque toi, Il n'empêche que cette histoire est louche. C'est vrai, on rêve l'un de l'autre, au même moment et de la même chose ! Toi qui es si intelligente Ô Hermione Granger, donnes moi donc une explication rationnelle. »_ Ajouta-t-il ironique.  
_  
« Très drôle, il semblerait que les rêves ne soient pas mon domaine de prédilection... »_  
_  
« D'où Luna. »_  
_  
« Exactement. Bon... Et bien merci pour la bierraubeurre. »_

En disant ces mots, Hermione avait attrapé ses affaires et commencer à partir.

_« Attends ! Je te raccompagne. »_

Les deux jeunes gens marchèrent vers la porte d'entrée, la jeune femme se retourna vers lui et se mordit la lèvre inférieure.  
_  
« C'était bizarre, mais assez sympathique de te revoir Drago. »_ Celui-ci sourit sans s'en rendre compte.  
_  
« C'était un plaisir partagé Granger, on devrait peut-être se revoir de temps en temps... »_  
_  
« Oui ! »_  
_  
« Enthousiaste Granger ! »_ Dit-il avec un sourire en coin.  
_  
« C'est ça, moque toi, je dois y aller. Au revoir Malefoy. »_  
_  
« Au revoir Granger »_ répondit-il en lui déposant un baser sur la joue.

Les joues de la jeune femme s'empourprèrent légèrement. Hermione reparti lentement, lorsqu'elle sortit de la propriété et qu'elle se retrouva dans la rue, elle sentit quelqu'un derrière elle. Elle se retourna, poussa un hurlement d'effroi. Drago qui débarrassait la table, songeur face à ce qu'il venait de se passer entendit le hurlement d'une femme. Il se précipita à l'extérieur et y découvrit un individu couvert d'une cape noir et d'un masque. Il remarqua qu'Hermione était inconsciente dans ses bras. Le jeune homme cria son nom tout en se précipitant vers eux pour les atteindre, mais il était trop tard. Ils avaient disparu.

* * *

Alors, verdict : Déçu(e) ?

Une review et Drago vous embrassera sur la joue ! Ça fait toujours plaisir d'avoir vos avis :)

- CheminetteFelicis80 -


	3. Chapter 3

Bonjouuuuuuuuuuuuuuur (ou bonsoir),  
Je tiens à m'excuser pour le temps que j'ai mis à écrire se court (très court : un peu plus d'une page word) chapitre.  
J'étais (et je suis encore) en pleine préparation pour mes épreuves de bac !  
Enfin bref, j'espère que ce chapitre va vous plaire !

Je tiens à répondre aux reviews :

Guest : Je suis très contente que tu ais aimé ce chapitre (le 2) et j'espère que le chapitre qui suit va te plaire également. J'espère que la tournure de l'histoire ne va pas te décevoir ! Merci pour ta review, bisous. :)

Dray86 : Merci pour cette review ! J'espère que la suite va te plaire ! Malheureusement je ne peux pas te répondre plus, ca risquerait de casser la surprise ;) Merci de suivre cette histoire ! :)

- Cheminettefelicis80 -

* * *

_« Ils avaient disparu »_

Hermione ouvrit difficilement les yeux. Elle n'y voyait rien, il faisait vraiment très sombre. Elle ne se rappelait plus de ce qu'il s'était passé auparavant, elle ignorée aussi où elle se trouvait. Elle amena difficilement ses mains vers l'arrière de son crâne, elle sentit quelque chose de collant : du sang. Elle fit une grimace de douleur et essaya de se relever, en vain. Elle était dans une sorte de cage très étroite. Elle avait terriblement froid, elle se recroquevilla sur elle-même et se balança légèrement. Il fallait qu'elle trouve un moyen de se sortir d'ici.

Drago s'activait au ministère, il essayait tant bien que mal de joindre Potter et Weasley malheureusement ses collègues étaient injoignables. Monsieur Potter avait pris des vacances, il était trop occupé dans ces détails de mariage ! Et Weasley... Seul Merlin sait ce qu'il fait. Bande d'incapable pensait-il, leur meilleure amie se fait kidnapper et eux, ils sont occupés avec leurs petites affaires ! Drago était rouge de colère, il cherchait un moyen d'aller la sauver, il ignorait pourquoi, mais il ressentait le besoin de la revoir en vie. Son métier d'aurore lui montait à la tête, et la déformation professionnelle se fit ressentir. Il refusait de la laisser seule. Malheureusement, il se doutait de qui cela pouvait être, mais cela était impossible.

Drago Malefoy attrapa sa baguette, ferma les yeux un instant, prit une longue inspiration et transplana rapidement en direction du manoir abandonné des Malefoy.

Hermione s'était assoupie, prise de fatigue. Elle ignorait combien de temps elle allait rester ici, elle fut sortie de ses pensées lorsque qu'elle entendit le grincement d'une porte suivit de près par des bruits de pas. Elle déglutit difficilement.

Drago arriva directement devant les imposantes grilles en fer forgées noir du manoir Malefoy. Il prit une profonde inspiration et avançait jusqu'à ce qu'il s'introduise dans cette imposante bâtisse. Il redoutait de ce qu'il allait trouver ici.

Un homme recouvert d'une longue cape noir vint chercher Hermione, il lui attacha les mains avec des chaînes. Les liens de la jeune femme semblaient se resserrer de plus en plus. Elle connaissait le chemin, oui, elle avait reconnu le lieu. Elle était au manoir des Malefoy, des souvenirs de la guerre lui revinrent en mémoire. Elle arriva dans une grande salle, elle se revit gisant au sol, le bras en sang. Elle déglutit et tressailli lorsque qu'un rire transperça le silence de l'immense bâtisse abandonnée.

Drago marchait lentement dans le long couloir de sa maison natale. Il se dirigea directement vers l'ancien bureau de son père afin de récupérer la baguette d'Hermione. Il savait que les baguettes des prisonniers étaient entreposées ici, sans surveillance. Il la récupéra et s'arrêta devant un très grand portrait était accroché au mur. Il s'agissait de ses parents et lui. Il sourit devant le visage de sa mère, elle lui manquait énormément. Il reprit sa route. Il marchait prudemment et tentait de ne pas faire de bruit, le sol craquait sous son poids. Un cri strident se fit entendre, il aurait pu le reconnaître entre mille. Il le connaissait, pour cause des images de la grande guerre apparurent dans sa tête. Il se revit terrifié ne sachant que faire face à la jeune femme qui était écoulé au sol, sa tante au-dessus d'elle en train de la torturer. Il se rappela de cette larme qu'il avait vu s'écraser au sol. Tout ce qu'il pouvait faire s'était obéir aux ordres.

Drago ouvrit ses paupières, une expression de douleur était dessinée sur son visage, il reprit rapidement ses esprits lorsqu'un nouveau cri résonna dans la demeure. Il se mit à courir et arriva devant une immense porte, il l'ouvrit et se retrouva face à son passé, Hermione au sol, torturée par sa tante.

**« Bellatrix »** souffla-t-il

* * *

Mon dieu, ce chapitre parait plus que cours sur FF par rapport à word O_o  
J'espère que vous avez aimez ce chapitre !

A vous les lecteurs fantômes, oui oui vous : Un petite review s'il vous plait. Ça n'a pour but que de me faire progresser ( et de connaître vos avis sur le déroulement de l'histoire!)

Un "merci" tout particulier à tous ceux qui font partis de mes "story followers" et à mon petit blaireau ;)

- Cheminettefelicis80 -


	4. Chapter 4

Hellooooooooo (ouais, je suis bilingue ;) )  
Comme d'habitude je remercie tous ceux qui me laisse des reviews et je remercie aussi tous se qui "suivent" l'histoire.  
Je tiens aussi à m'excuser pour la taille ridicule de ce chapitre, mais je tenais à m'arrêter ici !  
Bref, je suis vraiment vraiment vraiment désoler d'avoir mis autant de temps à publier ce chapitre ridiculement petit (en réalité, il est écrit depuis longtemps, le 5 est même commencé ;) ) mais avec toutes les révisions pour les examens ect..

BREF ! Je vous souhaite une bonne lecture, et j'espère que cela va vous plaire !

De gros bisous

- Cheminettefelicis80 - (Au passage, Cheminettefelicis80 c'est mon pseudo sur Pottermore pour ceux que ça intéresse ;) )

* * *

_**« Bellatrix » Souffla-t-il**_

Drago était en position de défense, il parait toutes les attaques que le valet de Bellatrix envoyé. Drago s'en débarrassa non sans mal. Il avança déterminer vers sa tante.

« Drago... Le traître » Chantonna la sorcière.

« Pourquoi n'es-tu pas morte ? » Répliqua-t-il.

« Je vois que je t'ai manqué ! Tu n'y vas pas par quatre chemins chère neveu... »

« Réponds ! » Cracha-t-il sèchement.

Elle ria de bon cœur

« Je ne suis pas morte tout simplement, car tous cela était une machination ! Tu crois sincèrement que cette Weasley m'aurait tué ? Laisse moi rire ! Je vaux bien mieux que ça ! »

« Cela n'explique rien... »

« J'étais le bras droit du nôtre grand Seigneur des ténèbres, pour me protéger en cas de problème il m'a fait disparaître, et à donner du polynectar à un idiot qui s'est bêtement fait tuer. La réponse te convient ? » Ricana-t-elle.

« Pourquoi Hermione ? »

« N'appelle pas cette stupide sang de bourbe par son prénom Traître ! »

« Réponds ! » Les mâchoires de Drago étaient crispés, il entendait les sanglots de la jeune femme.

« J'avais commencé quelque chose pendant la guerre, elle devait mourir ! Mais ce crétin de Potter est venu l'aider. Je termine mon travail. En réalité, je venais chez toi pour te corriger de ta faute, ta trahison. Mais j'ai vu cette vermine sortir de chez toi... »

Un sourire carnassier se dessina sur son visage creusé, Drago savait qu'elle préparait quelque chose, il la connaissait que trop bien. Elle leva sa baguette vers Hermione et prononça ces mots : « Avada Kedavra ». Hermione savait que c'était son heure, elle entendit Drago hurlait et elle le vit courir vers elle. Il avait également lancé sa baguette vers elle, comme si cela aller servir à quelque chose, c'était trop tard. Tous se passer au ralenti, elle vit un éclair vert sortir du bout de la baguette de Bellatrix. Tout semblait se passer au ralenti, mais en même temps, les événements se déroulaient à une vitesse déconcertante. L'éclair avançait rapidement vers elle, mais un corps s'interposa. Drago s'effondra au sol, il était inerte, ses yeux étaient encore ouverts, on aurait dit qu'ils fixés Hermione. Elle revint à la réalité lorsque qu'elle entendit le rire aigu de la sorcière. Elle se leva avec rage, attrapa sa baguette qui reposait près de Drago et lança un sortilège, au moment même où Bellatrix fut touché, son rire cessa et le silence régnait dans la grande salle. Bellatrix fixait Hermione avec de grands yeux, la bouche ouverte. Elle ferma les yeux, et son corps explosa. Hermione Couru vers le corps de Drago, les sanglots étaient étouffés dans sa gorge, il l'empêcher presque de respirer convenablement. Elle était à genoux et le tenait dans ses bras, elle caressait tendrement ses cheveux. Elle resta dans cette position pendant un long moment, les larmes coulaient. Elle sentit le corps du jeune homme bouger légèrement, elle rêver. Elle regardait avec tendresse le visage du jeune homme, elle lui avait fermé les yeux, on aurait dit qu'il dormait. Drago ouvrit soudainement les yeux et prit une profonde inspiration. Drago les referma aussitôt, comme si rien n'avait changé à la situation précédente. Hermione ne savait pas quoi faire, elle transplana donc à Sainte Mangouste. Les médicomages le mire directement sous respirateurs, il prièrent Hermione de rentrer chez elle. La jeune femme avait les yeux rougis et gonflés, son cœur battait rapidement. Elle ne voulait qu'un chose : se coucher et réaliser à son réveil que toute cette journée n'était qu'un rêve, comme cela avait débuté.

Elle transplana devant sa porte, elle pénétra à l'intérieure de son appartement et avança sans réfléchir dans son couloir. Elle pénétra dans sa chambre, il faisait sombre. Elle alluma la lumière, ce qu'elle vit la déconcerta.

« Ron ? »

Le roux était en train d'embrasser une femme, ils étaient assis sur le lit.  
« Hermione ?! Tu rentres tôt ! »

« Je... Je rentre tôt ? Tu te moques de moi ? J'ai était kidnappé ! Drago est venu me sauver la vie, et maintenant il à été touché par un Avada kedavra ! Il est mort idiot ! J'ai passé la pire journée de ma vie ! J'ai failli mourir aujourd'hui, j'ai perdu quelqu'un de chère, je rentre et je te retrouve en train d'embrasser une autre fille ! Tout ce que tu trouves à me dire, c'est « Hermione, tu rentres tôt » ! Dégage de chez moi et VITE ! » Explosa la jeune femme.

« Mais Hermi... » Protesta le roux.

« DEHORS ! »

Le jeune homme ne protesta pas plus, il prit quelques affaires et partit avec la jeune femme qui tremblait de peur face à la colère d'Hermione. Lorsque qu'ils furent partis, Hermione s'asseya au bord de son lit, elle était épuisé. Elle se releva et mit son tourne-disque en route, Chopin résonnait dans la pièce. Elle s'allongea et son Pattenrond sauta sur le lit de sa maîtresse pour s'installer au près d'elle. Les larmes roulaient sur ses joues rosies, elle caressait tendrement son chat et s'endormit épuisé par la journée qui venait de se terminer.

Les rayons traversaient les fenêtres de la chambre, Hermione dormait paisiblement. Elle semblait sereine. La jeune femme fut tirée de son sommeil lorsqu'elle sentit une caresse sur son avant-bras, puis sur son épaule et sa joue.

Hermione ouvrit les yeux, sursauta et bondit de son lit. Elle amena ses mains à sa bouche.

« Non... Ce n'est pas vrai. »

* * *

Voila voila, verdict ?  
Ce chapitre est peu être cours, et malgres une mort il n'y a pas beaucoup d'émotion j'ai quand même eu beaaaaaucoup de mal à faire mourir Drago ! Mon dieu, j'en ai mis du temps à le tuer. D'ailleurs, je culpabilise tout les jours ;)

Une review et Ron meurt à la place de Drago ? ***Mouahahahahahaaaaa*** Pauvre Ron...

Des bisous !

-Cheminettefelicis80-


	5. Chapter 5

_Bonjour bonjour les enfants !  
je suis contente de pouvoir vous poster ce chapitre qui à mis du temps à arriver ! Entre les examens, l'attente des résultats, le départ en vacances etc..  
Bref, aujourd'hui c'est pour de bon : Le chapitre est là!_

_Comme d'habitude je tiens à remercier tous les nouveau "abonnés" entre guillemets, mais aussi les anciens, et tous ceux qui laisse des commentaires !  
Trêve de bavardage je vous laisse lire!_

- CheminetteFelicis80 -

* * *

_« Non... C'est pas vrai. »_

Hermione était debout, face à son lit la bouche grande ouverte à la vue du jeune homme qui était allongé nonchalamment, un bras soutenant sa tête. Un sourire malicieux était collé sur sa figure.

**« Drago... Mais comment cela est-il possible ? Je rêve, c'est ça ? »**

Hermione se pinça l'avant-bras puis grimaça face à la douleur, elle massa du bout des doigts sa peau rougie.

**« Non, je suis devenue complétement folle, j'ai des hallucinations ! Oui, c'est ça. »**

Alors qu'elle disait ces mots, Hermione faisait des ronds en se tenant les tempes. Elle avait vu Drago s'écrouler face à elle lorsque l'éclair vert l'avait frappé de plein fouet. Elle l'avait tenu un long moment dans ses bras alors que son corps était inerte et froid, ses joues étaient rouges comme le feu tellement les larmes lui coulaient. Elle avait pleuré sa mort presque toute la nuit, c'était impossible.  
Drago ricanait de bon cœur face à la furie qui venait de s'échapper du lit dans lequel il s'était installé sans se poser de question. Il se leva lentement, et s'approcha de la jeune femme. Il posa doucement ses mains sur ses épaules. Hermione s'arrêta et planta ses yeux dans ceux de son « invité », elle le regarda incrédule.

**« Tu es mort »**, dit-elle dans un souffle, presque pour elle.

**« Quel accueil ! »** Drago avait gardé son sourire au coin des lèvres, elle le connaissait bien ce sourire.

**« L'heure n'est pas à la plaisanterie Drago ! »** Disant ces mots, Hermione se dégager de la poigne du jeune homme. **« Pourquoi est-ce que je peux te toucher ? »** Elle accompagna le geste à la parole, elle avança d'un pas, ils n'étaient plus qu'à quelques centimètres l'un de l'autre. Elle déposa ses mains sur les joues de celui-ci. Drago ferma les yeux.

**« Je suis mort. »**

Un bruit sourd retentit, Drago amena sa main sur sa joue et la massa légèrement.

**« Idiot ! Je t'ai vu mourir ! Ce n'est pas amusant ! »**

**« Alors c'est comme ça que ça marche ? »** Hermione leva un regard interrogateur face au ton qu'il employer. **« Je te sauve la vie et tu me gifles ? »** Dit-il faussement vexé.

Hermione regarda ses pieds.

**« À ce propos... Je... Je ne t'ai pas remercié. »**

Drago passa un doigt sous le menton de la jeune femme et lui releva. « Oui alors pour ça, j'ai ma petite idée. »  
Hermione leva un sourcil interrogateur. **« Mais qu'est-ce qu'il te passe encore par la tête ? »** Hermione était amusée.

**« Comment ça encore ?! »**

**« Je connais ta réputation de casse-cou, Harry m'en à raconter des vertes et des pas mûres à ton sujet ! »**

Drago ricana et s'approcha encore de la jeune femme, celle-ci recula comme tout d'un coup gênée par cette proximité. C'était une réaction inconsciente, un réflexe. Un sourire carnacier se dessina sur les lèvres du jeune homme. On entendit un « pop » dans le salon, Harry arriva en trombe dans la chambre de sa meilleure amie. Il s'arrêta net devant la scène qui se jouait devant ses yeux. Hermione était adossée à un mur, elle fixait le vide. Il s'approcha et prit son amie dans ses bras.

**« Oh Hermione ! Ron m'a raconté... »**

**« Harry ! Que fais-tu ici ? »** On sentit une once de panique dans la voix de la jeune femme.

**« J'ai reçu les messages de... Drago. »**

**« C'est maintenant qu'il réagit cet idiot ! »** Les yeux d'Hermione s'ouvrir encore plus, Drago se figea. Face à la réaction de son amie, Harry continua.

**« Puis Ron est venu chez moi, tu sais... Il s'en veut, je crois. Je me suis dit que tu aurais peut-être envie de parler, ou que tu voulais de l'aide pour débarrasser ses affaires... Enfin, tu sais comment ça se passe. »** Harry se gratta la nuque, redoutant la réaction de la jeune femme qui semblait dans ses pensées. Hermione secoua la tête et regarda son ami.

**« De l'aide ? Non vraiment, je n'en ai pas besoin. »**

**« Tu ne veux même pas parler... Tu as été kidnappé, puis Ron te trompait pendant ce temps... Je pensais que... »**

**« Oh Harry ! Tu ne remarques rien ? »**

Le jeune homme semblait décontenançait par cette question, il regarda autour de lui et reposa son attention sur le visage de la jeune femme. Il fronça immédiatement les sourcils.

**« Tu as pleuré ! »**

Hermione ouvrit la bouche, la referma, puis la rouvrit. Elle jeta un œil à Drago qui était droit comme un « i » et qui n'osait pas bouger. Hermione, ainsi que son acolyte comprirent rapidement qu'elle était la seule à pourvoir le voir.

**« Je... euh... Je ne te parlais pas de ça. »**

**« Et tu me parlais de quoi... ? »**

**« J'ai un nouveau tapis ! »** Un maigre sourire se dessina sur son visage. Il allait la prendre pour une folle. Elle réalisa ce qu'elle venait de dire, mais c'était trop tard. Il fallait qu'elle trouve une explication. Mais puisqu'elle était la seule à pouvoir apercevoir Drago, il devait y avoir un problème avec elle. Elle avait donc décidé de ne rien dire à son ami pour ne pas qu'il s'inquiète sur son état de santé.

**« Hermione. »** Le jeune homme soupira. **« Tu ne veux pas m'en parler, c'est ça ? Tu sais ce n'est pas parce que c'est en rapport avec Ron que je ne peux pas comprendre... Je t'en ai déjà fait preuve dans le passé. Je ne vais pas insister pour aujourd'hui, mais je saurai tôt ou tard pourquoi tu as pleuré fait-moi confiance. »**

**« Je vais bien ne t'en fais pas. » Elle sourit timidement.**

**« Il faut que je te dise, Drago ne répond pas aux soins des médicomages… »**  
Hermione resta muée dans son silence un long moment, elle fixait le jeune homme qui se trouvait derrière Harry. Puis elle décida à parler.

« Tu devrais y aller Harry, tu as un mariage à préparer. » Elle lui sourit légèrement puis poussa doucement son ami vers la sortie.  
Harry n'eut pas le temps de dire un mot que sa meilleure amie lui claqua sa porte au nez.  
Hermione était adossée à sa porte, elle pouvait s'attendre à avoir une visite de Ginny dans les jours, voir les heures qui allaient suivre. Elle était également sûre que Harry ne la laisserait pas s'en tirer comme ça. La jeune femme souffla un bon coup, elle releva la tête et vit Drago placé face à elle, elle ferma les yeux, puis releva son regard vers lui. Le jeune homme était toujours face à elle avec un sourire en coin collé au bord des lèvres.

**« Rah ! Tu m'énerves... Sort de chez moi à la fin ! »**

**« Hum... »** Drago posa sa main sur son menton, et fit mine de réfléchir. **« Je n'en ressens pas le besoin. »**

**« Très amusant, Drago Malefoy est en pleine forme à ce que je vois... »**

**« Je suis mort Hermione, alors niveau forme, j'ai fait mieux... »**

Hermione fusilla des yeux son interlocuteur, il portait toujours son inimitable sourire en coins, il savait quoi dire pour énerver la jeune femme.

**« Très bien, très bien, je n'ai rien dit ! »** Ricana le blond.** « Je suis mort et j'ai quand même plus d'humour que toi... »**

Hermione bouscula l'épaule du jeune homme. **« DISPARAIS ! »**  
Aussitôt dit, aussitôt fait ! Hermione se retrouva seule dans sa petite maison. Elle alla s'installer dans son fauteuil et se prit la tête entre les mains.

**« Je suis complétement folle... Il n'y a pas d'autre explication. Réfléchissons, je ne pouvais pas toucher Nick quasi sans tête à Poudlard. Et puis Drago aurait été un fantôme, Harry l'aurait aperçue... Je débloque. »**

**« Justement... J'ai besoin de ton aide. »**

* * *

_Voila, j'espère que ce chapitre qui s'est fait attendre vous aura quand même plus ! _  
_Comme d'habitude j'attends vos avis avec impatience : Un review et Drago viendra vous embêter ! _

_Gros bisous, (Biz Blaireau !) _

_-CheminetteFelicis80 - _


End file.
